


Halloween

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, bet, hot makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of all...Happy Halloween! Hope you all enjoy your day and candy. Though don't get cavities ;)<br/>This will be my first Halloween one shot!! I'm like excited, hope you guys enjoy it! I would of have this done by tomorrow, but I was threaten to go trick or treating early by my 5 year old brother and my mom was making me feel guilty by saying that I was going to miss my baby brother's 1st trick or treating. This is really short, I feel bad about that and it isn’t as good  you guys really enjoy though.<br/>Prompt "Louis is a pirate, Harry is a cop fluffy smut and hot and funny" Sorry not really the exact words, but the main idea. Like always do not steal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

"Hey babe, Liam invited us to his Halloween party. Do you want to go?" Harry asked Louis, reading his text. "Yea sure, sounds like fun," Louis smiled "but I need you to help me with something" Louis fake pouted and pointed down. Harry looked down and smirked "Of course". He pushed Louis down on the couch and removed their clothes.  
"You guys can't go a week without sex can you?" Niall asked. They both decided to visit Harry and Louis and they both were lying down on the couch, naked and reeking of sex. "I could go a week without sex! What are you talking about?" Louis laughed, then Harry corrected him "Umm don't you mean WE could go for a week without sex?" Louis patted Harry's head "Well you're more hormonal than I am" Harry replied fast "You're the one who was begging for my cock like 10 minutes ago" Louis rolled his eyes "But you begged for my ass lots more times than that though" Zayn spoke up "Let's see who wins, who can last longer without sex for a whole week." Then Liam added "Yea which means, no jerking off either and no dildo or fingering" Pointing at Louis. Harry and Louis both agreed.   
The past week was hell for the both of them. They were both eager to get in each other's pants. Today was the day, Liam was having his Halloween party and both, Harry and Louis were getting ready.  
Harry was in the bedroom, putting on his cop costume. While Louis was in the bathroom, applying eyeliner for his pirate costume. They both were starting to not like this challenge at all now. Louis with eyeliner, Harry in tight pants; Oh God, this might start a sex revolution. At Liam's party, they were having a blast grinding on each other and playing shot games.  
At home, Louis was pressed up against a door, legs wrapped around Harry's waist, kissing him hungrily. "God, Harry" Louis threw his head back, while Harry sucked love bites onto his neck. Harry moved them to the bedroom and stopped himself when setting Louis on their bed. "What's wrong Haz?" Louis asked Harry looked away "The boys are right. We can't almost never last a week without ripping each other's clothes off" Louis whined "Harry, I really hope you are going somewhere with this" Harry looked at him and kissed him nice and sweetly, taking full control of the kiss. Louis soon got the message; Harry wanted to slow this down. Harry started kissing down to Louis' neck and back up to his lips. He grabbed the lube from the drawer, applying it to his fingers he slowly started fingering Louis, who was already grunting. "Harry" Louis kept moaning softly, Harry was already 3 fingers in, knuckles deep. Louis slicked Harry's penis with lube and guide it in himself. Harry started to thrust slowing in and out of Louis. "Yes, hmm. Harry" Louis moaned, Harry leaned down kissing Louis while continuing to go thrust in him. He started hitting on Louis' prostate and jerking him off, which made Louis moan louder. "Harry, I'm close" Harry kissed Louis' neck before telling him breathless "Yea, me too baby" In few minutes, Harry and Louis both came all over each other, moaning each other's name and their 'I love yous'. "God, we should do this more often" Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach and laying his head down on his chest. "Yea, we should"   
Out of the sudden "Happy Halloween!" Harry and Louis woke up with a start "You guys scared the crap out of me!" Louis exclaimed. Liam, Niall and Zayn laughed and threw candy on their bed and left. "Happy Halloween" Louis and Harry yelled at them.


End file.
